


Dulces de halloween

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disfraces, Español, Halloween, Lemon, M/M, OC, Sexo, Terror, Yaoi, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Es Halloween y Sora ira a la fiesta que hace su prima en las afueras de Twilight town, por este tendrá que ser valiente y completar un desafío que esta le impone a él y a varios invitadosUna travesía por el cementerio que ellos crearon, ¿lo lograra?





	Dulces de halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este fanfic esta desde el punto de vista de Sora, disfruten :3

Finalmente uno de los días más importantes para todo joven adicto a los dulces como yo, es Halloween!!, ósea es tiempo de salir a algunos lugares a gastar bromas, comer golosinas hasta reventar y al día siguiente ir al dentista, pero para mí lo mejor siempre es y será la fiesta de disfraces que mi prima y su mejor amiga Xion siempre organizan, muchas personas agradables, mis amigos a mi lado y lo mejor es que ellas me quieren tanto que siempre me reservan la bolsa de dulces más grande para mí.

-¡Halloween es genial!-grite sin querer en voz alta y mis compañeros de clase se me quedaron mirando mientras se reían y el profesor Dillan me sacaba al corredor, completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza lo acepte con gusto mientras me llegaba una bola de papel en la nuca y vi de reojo molesto que había sido Roxas el que la había arrojado pues este se reía de mí, apenas me encontré solo solté un suspiro y unas maldiciones contra ese rubio que por algún motivo siempre me atormentaba, me hacía bromas, me tiraba cosas, me decía insultos o se burlaba de mi diciéndome sobrenombres, lo peor de todo era que yo no tenía una idea de que le había hecho, simplemente no sé porque me odia y eso a veces me entristece, tocaron el timbre y gracias a Dios era la última hora, apenas creí que todos se habían ido fui por mis cosas pero el destino debe ser cruel pues Roxas parecía esperarme con su sonrisa burlona.

-Aquí está el infantil, acaso iras a pedir dulce o truco con los niños?-me pregunto riéndose de mi pero yo simplemente lo decidí ignorar algo sonrojado por la ira, al ver como su plan de molestarme no funciono dejándolo frustrado el me agarro del brazo y me impacto la cara con un pastel en forma de calabaza, escuchando su risa mientras él se iba me quite los restos del pastel con un pañuelo intentando controlar la rabia, al pensar que al menos la noche sería buena me anime un poco y me dirigí a casa a prepararme, apenas llegue mis padres me dijeron que este año la fiesta seria en una locación que alquilo mi prima y que ella me esperaba arriba, sonreí de alegría dándoles las gracias y prácticamente desaparecí escaleras arriba para entrar en mi habitación y lanzarme a abrazar a mi prima la cual parecía estar leyendo un libro y no la vio venir, me tuve que alejar un poco pues la estaba aplastando y no podía respirar.

-Este saludo se está haciendo mala costumbre, listo para la fiesta de disfraces que organiza tu más querida y linda prima Iris?-me pregunto sonriendo algo soberbia y con un leve tono de maldad a lo cual asentí levemente, siempre es ella la que escoge mis disfraces y honestamente su gusto iba cambiando, el año pasado supuestamente era hombre lobo pero todos me dijeron que parecía cachorro y muchos comenzaron a acosarme, incluso mi mejor amigo Riku se burlaba de mi pero el que rio al final fui yo pues Iris es algo sobreprotectora y…solo digamos que lo dejo con un trauma pues cuando ellos se ven es Riku el que se esconde tras mi espalda. Mientras hablábamos de cómo nos había ido a cada uno y nos comíamos unos dulces que ella me trajo lo cual animo mi día aún más llegaron su amiga Xion y mi hermano mayor Vanitas los cuales también parecían emocionados por la noche, me mostraron todos los planes que habían hecho y la verdad creo que están exagerando en tres cosas, la primera es que iban a extender hasta el jardín y en ella iban a recrear un cementerio con niebla y todo, la segunda es que iban a estar escondidos en algunas partes asustando a las personas actuando como asesinos en serie pero honestamente no creo que necesiten eso para dar miedo y la tercera...

-Entiendo esas dos, pero porque hay que usar antifaz?-les pregunte todavía confundido pues con ello las personas difícilmente se reconocerían pues los disfraces debía cubrir la mayoría del cuerpo pero ellos me dijeron que sería un secreto, infle mis mejillas molesto y mi prima me las apretó con fuerza mientras ellos se reían, no pude reclamar nada pues me gusta el afecto y después de todo esto sería divertido, ya casi no podía esperar a que fuera de noche aunque la sonrisa de ellos tres ya me estaba asustando. Finalmente dijeron que debían irse a terminar los preparativos y me dieron la dirección, mi prima me dijo que dejo mi disfraz en el closet y que no llegara tarde, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Riku para que nos juntáramos e ir juntos mientras comenzaba a ver mi disfraz…creo que Iris debe pensar que soy un muñeco que usa para vestir, sabiendo que si no voy con esto ella haría un berrinche suspire con fuerza para comenzar a colocarme…un disfraz de gato.

Para mi fortuna era de dos piezas, una chaqueta negra con un gorro que tenía unas orejas cosidas además de un pantalón negro que llevaba una cola algo larga, por ultimo me puse unos lentes de contacto que hacían ver mis ojos como de gato aunque de un color verde, me mire al espejo notando que estaba listo, tome mi celular y mis llaves diciéndole adiós a mis padres y me encamine hacia donde nos íbamos a juntar Riku y yo. El destino realmente es cruel pues es la primera vez que llego temprano al lugar que nos juntábamos y él estaba muy retrasado, llevaba más de 30 minutos esperando hasta que decidí jugar con mi celular para esquivar las miradas de las personas, ahí note que no tenía en silencio y que tenía dos mensajes y 7 llamadas perdidas de Vanitas, el primer mensaje era de Riku en que decía que sus padres y el irían a otro lugar por este día y que lamentaba no poder juntarse conmigo, el otro era de Vanitas preguntándome donde esta y note que eran más de las 21:00, corrí como pude hacia la mansión que estaba en las afueras de Twilight Town esperando que mi prima no se enterara de que iba tarde, todo el camino parecía estar adornado, muchas telarañas gigantes, habían algunos cadáveres destrozados picoteados por cuervos, espantapájaros que parecían personas colgadas por el cuello de los árboles y cuando llegue al frente de la mansión había uno atravesado con lanzas y espadas colgado al revés, este pareció abrir su boca y soltó un grito de agonía que me sobresalto, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Xion disfrazada de fantasma, tenía su rostro maquillado de blanco, una gabardina blanca con cadenas en el pecho y en sus muñecas además de múltiples rasgaduras como si la hubieran apuñalado pues habían manchas de lo que creí era sangre, me apresuro a entrar y me dijo que tendría que buscarme un compañero lo cual no creo que me dijeron.

-Vamos a hacer una competencia de ver quien puede atravesar todo el cementerio pero como somos muchos tuvimos que ponerlos en parejas-me explico ella mientras me buscaba a alguien que fuera conmigo mientras yo maldecía a Riku por abandonarme, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me sobresalte escuchando una risa, me voltee y note a un chico de mi estatura con un disfraz de vampiro, mayormente negro con unos colmillos falsos y al igual que todos llevaba un antifaz que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, por unos momentos pensé que era Roxas por su clásico peinado pero él tenía el cabello rojo aunque rubio en las puntas, me habían dicho que el odiaba teñirse y por cómo me veía ya debería saber quién soy, aun así me estaba hablando así que descarte la idea soltando un suspiro de alivio y él se rio un poco.

-Perdón si te asuste, es que busco a un compañero, ¿estás solo?-me pregunto algo arrepentido, me pareció buena persona y le dije que no tenía por lo cual decidimos estar juntos en la competencia, pude reconocer a Vanitas disfrazado creo que de esqueleto pues llevaba un traje completamente oscurecido que tenía unas líneas blancas y luminiscentes por todo el cuerpo, junto a él o más bien dicho apegado a su brazo supongo que estaba su compañero disfrazado de reno el cual parecía intentar evitar que mi hermano lo alejara de él, me reí de eso aunque mi compañero no tanto pues creo que lo conocía, finalmente identifique a mi prima la cual se estaba subiendo a una mesa disfrazada de demonio, llevaba unos cuernos rojizos y negros en su cabeza, unos pantalones rasgados con una cola de diablo, se había maquillado de un modo en que llegaba a dar miedo además de que sus ojos eran rojos supongo que por unas lentes de contacto, la ropa que le restaba parecía rasgada con desesperación y con garras al igual que ella llevaba unas que creo goteaban un líquido similar a sangre.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra mansión demoniaca, el evento de este año será un paseo por el cementerio que pondrá a prueba su valor, en lo más profundo se encuentran unos llaveros con forma de estrella que demostraran que completaron el desafío, el ganador se llevara una caja completa de dulces-termino de anunciar mi prima provocando varios murmullos, algunos eran de interés por saber qué cosas habían puesto, otros simplemente para demostrar que no eran unos cobardes, en cuanto a mi estoy dando pequeños saltos de emoción por la caja de dulces que me podría ganar, mi compañero me miraba algo extrañado pero también sentía la emoción en él, salimos todos al jardín que era bastante grande y todos quedamos asombrados, todo el jardín estaba adornado de lapidas, había una espesa neblina que apenas dejaba ver lo que había dentro, creí ver algunas cosas moverse dentro y me puse algo nervioso por ello, mi compañero coloco su mano en mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa como si intentara calmarme y yo se la regrese animado, era extraño pero parecía conocerme y de igual modo lo hacía yo, solo que estaba más cómodo con su compañía de lo que pensé y eso me confundía un poco pues supuestamente no lo conozco, las parejas comenzaron a avanzar según su turno y de vez en cuando escuchábamos unos gritos de terror que me alteraban un poco y regresaban, no fue como hasta la 6ª pareja que regresaron corriendo asustados pero uno tenía colgado de su zapato un llavero en forma de estrella, ambos se rieron por su suerte mientras comenzaban a presionar a Xion para que les dijera como habían hecho para hacer esos efectos, basto una mirada agresiva de Vanitas para que se alejaran, lo más curioso fue que él no podía participar y aun así su compañero se agarró a el de un modo un tanto posesivo, finalmente nos tocó a nosotros y note que éramos la última pareja, respire profundo y comenzamos a avanzar entre esa niebla.

Para calmarme los nervios comenzamos a hablar de nuestros gustos y la verdad él me está agradando, teníamos gustos similares, odiábamos casi las mismas cosas e incluso admitió que creía gustarle un chico, si llego a este punto en que me desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza de lo que había dicho debía ser verdad, le di una sonrisa indicándole que no me molestaba y el suspiro aliviado sacándome una pequeña risa que me hizo olvidar el entorno, me calle en cuanto creímos ver algo a la lejanía y eran unas pequeñas figuras, él se acercó a ellas lentamente hasta que notamos que se trataban de pequeños bebes, yo me pregunte que hacían aquí pero cuando ellas parecieron comenzar a chillar note mejor su aspecto y me tuve que agarrar al brazo de mi compañero, eran unos bebes pero estos eran negros como el carbón y tenían unas líneas en el cuerpo que parecían fuego y unos ojos amarillos, se acercaron gateando a nosotros sin dejar de chillar de un modo tan agonizante que no podía reaccionar por el miedo hasta que mi compañero tomo mi mano para jalarme y comenzar a correr en otra dirección, no se hacia dónde nos dirigíamos pero cualquier lugar sería mejor pensé, estaba asustado y no entendía como le habían hecho para que parecieran reales, cuando nos detuvimos frente a unas lapidas cansados por la carrera yo no podía gritar ni menos hablar, está temblando un poco y mi acompañante me abrazo en un intento de calmarme, me acurruque en el asustado, estaba por decirle algo hasta que sentí algo en mi pie, lentamente baje la mirada descubriendo la mano de un cadáver salir de la tumba que estaba pisando, di un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor y las manos surgían un tras otra hasta rodéanos, solté un audible chillido pues eran negras y putrefactas y él se percató de la situación, le dio una patada a la que me tenía atrapado y yo me apegue lo más que pude a él por el miedo, nos movíamos juntos como podíamos intentando esquivarlas hasta que parecimos salir de la zona en que estaban, él también estaba temblando ligeramente por ese susto, es en estos momentos que preferiría una broma de Roxas al menos para distraerme…por qué pienso en el justo ahora? Me preguntaba intentando sacar mi voz pero no lo lograba.

-Oye, si quieres nos podemos retirar ahora-me propuso el notando lo alterado que estaba, estaba por afirmarle pero no podía quedar como cobarde, además ambos deseábamos esos dulces por lo cual mis piernas comenzaron a avanzar, sentí como él tomaba mi mano como apoyo y yo se la apreté con fuerza mientras le susurraba un gracias, mas lapidas y niebla parecían aparece a medida que íbamos más profundo, lo único que escuchaba eran nuestras pisadas hasta que mi compañero me detuvo por completo y coloco un dedo en sus labios pidiéndome silencio, así lo hice y escuche atentamente como habían otras pisadas acercándose a nosotros.

-Por favor…no-gimotee asustado mientras nos volteábamos lentamente, había una figura envuelta en una gabardina negra, no se veía su rostro pero llevaba une su mano una guadaña que parecía real y me daba un mal presentimiento, se acercó a nosotros lentamente y alzando el arma la acerco a mi cuello dejándome sentir su filo, estaba en shock por el miedo mientras no podía dejar de apretar la mano de mi compañero y este me jalaba levemente para que nos escapáramos pero no me movía, el encapuchado alzo su mano hacia mi rostro mientras la guadaña me hizo un leve corte…tengo miedo…tengo miedo…quería escapar pero mis piernas no respondía, mi compañero cansado de eso le dio una patada aprovechando que estaba distraído y me cargo en sus brazos para comenzar a correr, no sé cuánto nos alejábamos pero tropezó con algo y ambos caímos al suelo lastimándonos pero eso no era lo más importante, él estaba encima mío y nuestros labios se estaban tocando, nos estábamos besando por accidente, rápidamente se levantó algo sonrojado y me pedía disculpas desviando la mirada.

-No…no hay problema, gracias por ayudarme. Le calme aunque había sonado demasiado nervioso, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y yo me estaba tocando los labios, mi primer beso y me lo había dado un chico que recién conocía pero...me gusto, de algún modo ese tacto me gustó mucho, ambos estábamos en silencio por lo ocurrido hasta que escuchamos como parecía acercarse corriendo a nosotros, comencé a temblar mientras cerraba los ojos hasta que sentí algo cálido rodearme, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta que eran sus brazos y de nueva cuenta estaba cargándome, me sentía como un inútil hasta que reconocí el lugar donde estábamos, era donde salían esas manos que ahora habían atrapado a ese encapuchado y nosotros conseguimos salir de su vista gracias a la neblina, sin embargo mi compañero no dejo de correr hasta que ya nos habíamos alejado bastante y me bajo de sus brazos intentando recuperar el aliento, yo me quede viéndolo por unos momentos y le di un abrazo.

-Lo siento...solo fui una carga-le dije arrepentido, no había ayudado en nada pero el tomo mi mano y la apretó un poco, lo mire y el me sonreía diciendo que no había sido un problema, me sonroje un poco por lo cerca que estábamos y el parecía acercarse a mí aún más, me acerque igualmente y deposite un beso en su mejilla intentado decir con ello gracias y él se la quedo tocando como si estuviera feliz ,vimos como estábamos cerca de la mansión y ambos nos observamos decidiendo rendirnos para evitar más problemas y nos encaminamos hacia ese lugar, solo que yo estaba tomado su mano en el camino solo para sentir ese tacto que ahora me daba seguridad y el me correspondió el apretón, cuando ya estábamos cerca me fue difícil soltarlo pues no lo deseaba pero podíamos causar mala impresión.

-¿Y cómo les fue?-nos preguntó Iris al notar que volvíamos de un modo calmado ocasionado sorpresa en la mayoría que habían vuelto corriendo, le dije que habíamos perdido pues no lo encontramos y que preferimos regresar aunque me sorprendieron las cosas que habían puesto.

-¿Quién era el encapuchado con una guadaña?-le pregunto mi compañero a Iris mientras comenzaban a escucharse algunos murmullos entre las personas y no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¿Encapuchado? ¿De qué hablas? Solo pusimos las proyecciones de los bebés, enterramos las manos que se agarraban y pusimos las estatuas de demonio que gritaban-enumero ella bastante confundida, mi rostro se debió volver azul del miedo pues mi mirada se dirigía hacia la neblina al igual que la mayoría y me agarre con fuerza al brazo de mi compañero pensando que en verdad me pudieron haber matado, mientras los demás entraban a la mansión pensando que debió ser otra broma yo mire a mi compañero y el me indico que los siguiéramos pues no deseaba estar cerca de ese lugar por más tiempo, comencé a seguirlo aun nervioso hasta que el coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-No te preocupes más, no hubiera dejado jamás que alguien te hiciera daño-me calmo dándome una sonrisa de seguridad no sé porque quiero hacerlo pero simplemente tome su rostro y le di un suave beso en sus labios, el no pareció verlo venir pues se quedó quieto dejándome únicamente a mi disfrutar esto y eso hacía, de algún modo esto me estaba compensando todo el miedo que sufrí y finalmente me pude calmar.

-Gracias nuevamente-le dije una vez me separe lentamente de él muy sonrojado y me apresure en ir hacia la mansión para no tener que darle explicaciones, ni siquiera las tenía para mí mismo pues había dejado que mis instintos hablaran, la fiesta comenzó, habían varios razones de dulces por muchas partes en las que uno completo desapareció por culpa mía, comenzaron a colocar música mientras mi prima alzaba los brazos de los únicos ganadores del recorrido los cuales se veían asombrados por la inmensa caja llena de dulces, sentí algo de envidia y me preguntaba si habían guardado algunos para mí pero decidí no molestarlos hasta mañana pues todos comenzaban a divertirse ahora, veía a las personas hablando, otras bailando o jugando con algunas consolas que habían traído pero mi vista choco con el amigo que había hecho y que parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada, me puse algo nervioso y asegurándome de que nadie me veía me escape por las escaleras de esa mansión viendo que algunas habitaciones estaba equipadas como para que las personas se quedarán a dormir.

-Ahh…Vanitas!-creí escuchar un gemido algo fuerte de una de las habitaciones pero la música estaba tan fuerte que pude haberme equivocado, aun así decidí abrir un poco la puerta de donde creí que vino ese sonido y ese pudo ser uno de los sustos más grandes que pude tener, mi hermano mayor estaba semidesnudo con un chico rubio completamente desnudo sentado en sus piernas y ambos se estaban besando de un modo apasionado, por unos momentos creí que sería Roxas pero escuche como Vanitas lo llamaba Ventus y entendí que se trataba de su gemelo, decidí no mirar más y cerré lo más silencioso que pude alcanzado a escuchar un gemido más fuerte y eso ya bastaba para traumarme.

Tras eso había decidido meterme en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, la verdad no me gustaba mucho el tema de bailar pero normalmente me quedaba hablando con Riku, tenía demasiados conflictos como para ir a disfrutarla, estaba demasiado confuso por lo ocurrido recientemente, mas por el tema de que pude morir, que mi hermano estaba teniendo sexo con el gemelo de mi peor enemigo y por el afecto que le había dado a mi compañero que apenas conocía, intentaba resolver estos problemas mientras comía unos dulces que me había robado...está bien fue todo el tazón, estuve así hasta que sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse, desvié mi mirada y ahí estaba mi compañero a lo cual mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar pues incluso a través del antifaz sentía que me veía de un modo distinto, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí y yo únicamente me quede quieto por el miedo de que quisiera una explicación de ese beso, se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano con cariño confundiéndome un poco hasta que comenzó a tocar mi cuello.

Menos mal, parece que el corte solo fue pequeño-suspiro el aliviado y yo le di una sonrisa agradeciendo su preocupación, note como él se estaba acercando a mi apegando nuestros cuerpos y yo nervioso me comencé a alejar un poco hasta que el tomo mi cintura y me tendió en la cama colocándose encima mío, mi corazón se estaba acelerando y mis mejillas enrojecieron pues sentía su mirada lujuriosa y el modo en que se lamía los labios me daba una pista de que era lo que quería, simplemente forme una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría un poco mi boca y nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, un tacto suave pero a la vez apasionado que cada uno correspondía mutuamente, lo acerque más a mi colocando mis brazos en su cuello mientras el acariciaba mi cintura, mordió mi labio suavemente y su lengua comenzó a acariciar la mía en una danza que se hacía a cada segundo más frenética hasta que necesitamos el aire por lo que nos separamos, un fino hilo de saliva se quedó únicamente mientras nuestros rostros estaban sonrojados por la acción, tomo una de mis manos y la beso antes de dirigirse a mi cuello y comenzar a lamer esa pequeña herida, los escalofríos comenzaron a atacarme y agradecía que la música estuviera fuerte para que nadie escuchara mis gemidos, una de sus manos se comenzó a meter bajo mi chaqueta acariciando mi pecho mientras la comenzaba a desabrochar, no recordaba el motivo para no colocarme playera hoy ni entendía como podía llegar a este punto, le iba a entregar mi virginidad a un chico que había conocido hace poco pero que aun así el...

-Me gustas mucho-susurre en su oído y el detuvo sus caricias un momento para poder mirarme y sonreírme, lo mire curioso pero únicamente me beso con un cariño que me transmitía que el sentía lo mismo, mi chaqueta la arrojo a otro lugar de la habitación al igual que mis pantalones, comenzó a tocar la erección que me había provocado por encima de mis boxers mientras besaba mis mejillas pero yo estaba avergonzado pues era el único que estaba semidesnudo, logre darle la vuelta a la situación quedando encima de el para comenzar a desnudarlo y el soltó una leve risa mientras acariciaba mis alborotados cabellos, apenas logre quitarle la camisa comencé a besar su pecho dejando un rastro de saliva disfrutando sus leves gruñidos, llegue hasta el pantalón y se lo desabroche para quitárselos notando el enorme bulto que se había formado ahí, solté una sonrisa pícara por el sonrojo que no había dejado de adornar su rostro aun oculto por el antifaz y comencé a lamerlo por encima de la tela, el comenzó a soltar unos gemidos por ello pidiéndome que no me detuviera pero lo hice, el me miro algo molesto por cómo me reía de él, me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas provocando que nuestras erecciones se tocarán por encima de la tela haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-Entonces si no seguirás, quizás sería bueno que ambos disfrutáramos-me dijo mordiendo mi oreja mientras una de sus manos se metió dentro de mis boxers acariciando mi erección y la otra mis nalgas, temblé por completo por ello pero estaba dispuesto a continuar por lo que él me coloco encima suyo solo que mi erección termino cerca de su boca y la suya en la mía, me quito mis boxers y yo hice lo mismo con los suyos dejando nuestros miembros libres y ahora que lo veía me sentía incapaz de seguir, iba a decírselo pero solo un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios pues los suyos estaban alrededor de mi erección comenzando a introducirla en su boca, todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el placer, jamás me había sentido así y deseaba que el también estuviera del mismo modo por lo que deje de lado mi timidez y lo comencé a lamer, el también tembló levemente pero yo lo hacía más, fue cuando comencé a introducirlo en mi boca que no sentí un sabor desagradable y sus gemidos eran callados al tener su boca ocupada, cuando pude tenerlo por completo sentía cosquillas en mi nariz al chocar con algunos de sus bellos pero necesitaba un momento para acostumbrarme a esto, no me lo dio pues comenzó a mover su cabeza y sentía todo mi miembro humedecido por su saliva y los movimientos de su lengua no me ayudaban, mis gemidos eran ahogados mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo que hacia él y por las reacciones de su cuerpo parecían haber funcionado, uno dándole placer al otro, él estaba manoseando mis trasero mientras yo acariciaba sus testículos provocándoles escalofríos mientras la habitación era llenada de gemidos ahogados por la música, sentía mi orgasmo cercano y le intentaba advertir pero no podía pues no quería dejar de darle placer, lo mordí suavemente para intentar advertirle cosa que creo el ignoro pues parecía moverse más rápido, no pude controlarme más y termine eyaculando en su boca casi al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía en la mía, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando por la grata sensación mientras comenzaba a saborear el manjar que tenía en mi boca, lo encontraba algo amargo pero aun así lo trague intentando recordar su sabor, estaba por moverme hasta que sentí como el separaba mis nalgas confundiéndome pero solté un grito de sorpresa cuando su lengua comenzó a entrar en mí, comencé a retorcerme para que se alejara de ahí pero el había colocado sus manos en mi trasero para evitarlo, no pude callar mis gemidos y hundía mi rostro con mi brazo por la vergüenza sintiendo como su lengua frotaba mi interior cada vez más profundo, sufrí una erección la cual el tocaba suavemente provocando que suspirar y respirara cada vez más rápido, comencé a lamer su miembro para poder complacerlo de alguna manera pues él estaba en el mismo estado que yo, dejo mi trasero en paz y yo solté un leve gruñido sonrojado por dejar de sentirlo, él se rio un poco y me tomo de la cintura sentándome en sus piernas, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca y su erección se estaba apoyando en mi entrada, creí que se quedó mirándome y yo me oculte en su hombro.

-Hazme tuyo-susurre como pude por la vergüenza y el me abrazo mientras comenzaba a entrar en mi interior, a cada centímetro mis gemidos eran más fuertes por el dolor y la sensación, decidió entrar de una estocada sacándome un grito que logre ahogar mordiendo su hombro, estaba temblando por el dolor pero aun así el tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme con cariño, una vez me acostumbre un poco comencé a moverme de un modo en que no me lastimara escuchando sus gemidos, coloco sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a moverme más rápido y yo se lo permitía pues estaba algo más acostumbrado, esa calidez entrando y saliendo de mí, frotando mi interior y enviando mi mente hacia algún otro lugar pues lo único que podía sentir era el placer que me estaba proporcionando, me movía al compás de el hasta que me tendió en la cama alzando mis piernas en sus hombros para comenzar a embestirme de un modo entre rudo y cariñoso, yo solamente podía gemir y seguir sintiendo las placenteras sensaciones que me recorrían, solté un grito cuando toco un punto sensible en mí y dirigió sus embestidas a ese lugar mientras me comenzaba a masturbar para poder darme un mayor placer, la vista se me estaba borrando, no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar esto hasta sentir mi interior húmedo indicándome que pronto terminaría, moví mis caderas para intentar hacer durar el momento, sus gemidos combinándose con los míos mientras apretaba las sabanas y aun podía escuchar la música aunque creía que nosotros hacíamos un ruido más grande, solté un grito de éxtasis y tuve mi orgasmo sobre mi cuerpo mientras mi entrada se apretaba con fuerza provocando que él lo hiciera en mi interior, la sensación de ser llenado por el me embriagaba y simplemente me deje llevar, estaba respirando agitado por la reciente acción y el salió de mi sacándome un último gemido, me tomo en sus brazos y nos cubrimos con las sabanas.

-Me gustas…tu también me gustas-me susurro en mi oído pero yo estaba demasiado cansado, creí que susurro un nombre pero el sueño me gano y me abrace a él, una sonrisa se formó y me fui al mundo de los sueños bastante feliz.

 

Sentí unos leves rayos de sol dándome en el rostro pero no tenia deseos de despertarme, me revolqué un poco en las sabanas pues tenía un gran cansancio en mi cuerpo hasta que me sentí extrañamente solo, comencé a buscar con mis manos a mi amante pero no encontré nada más que almohadas y sabanas, contra mi voluntad abrí mis ojos soltando un bostezo y me entristecí al notar que era el único en la habitación y las ropas de el habían desaparecido, baje la cabeza muy cabizbajo pues creí haberme adelantado mucho a la situación y ahora como consecuencia me encuentro solo, desnudo y había dejado que mi primera vez se la llevara un extraño al cual no pude verle el rostro, solté un suspiro por mi estupidez y como pude me levante sintiendo un dolor en mi cadera, como pude llegue al baño y me di una larga ducha para aliviar mis problemas, apenas termine y comencé a secarme me cayó el peso de una realidad que había estado olvidando...no tenía puesto mi antifaz.

Me mire al espejo para poder confirmar la verdad, amarre una toalla a mi cintura y busque por toda la habitación pero no podía encontrarla...estaba asustado, por mis descuidos e impulsos mi compañero de la noche anterior me la debió haber quitado y ahora conocía mi rostro, peor aún es que tenía mi nombre al reverso y los nervios me comenzaban a traicionar, estaba por pensar en decirle a mi prima todo lo ocurrido para que me aconsejara hasta que sonó mi celular, temiendo que algo peor pasara lo abrí notando un mensaje.

-"Necesito verte, ¿podrías venir a la fuente del parque central en una hora?...por favor, es importante, Roxas"-

Leí el mensaje como 5 veces y aun no podía comprender nada, el me pedía que nos juntáramos siendo que él siempre me molestaba en la escuela, me lo estaba pidiendo por favor y por ultimo estaba el hecho de que tuviera mi numero siendo que ni siquiera hablábamos excepto para insultarnos. Pensando que ya nada peor me podría pasar comencé a buscarme algo para ponerme pero solo tenía mi disfraz, tras terminar de arreglarme me asome por la puerta intentando que nadie notara como iba a salir pues no quería explicar nada de momento, para mi suerte Iris y Xion estaban dormidas en el sofá con muchos dulces y comida chatarra alrededor de ellas por lo cual aproveche y me encamine a mi casa, debo admitir que la gente me vio raro por andar usando estas ropas y yo sonrojado no me podía detener aunque me doliera cada paso que daba por mí...retaguardia lastimada, este día empezó bastante mal para mí y con Roxas pidiéndome que le hablará sabía que iba a ser peor pero ya no tenía nada que perder, llegue a casa y evitando a mis padres me encerré en mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y salir esta vez en dirección al parque, había tenido que elegir algo que ocultara unos chupones que dejaron en mi cuello y que no dejaban de recordarme mi error esperando no repetirlo, de que podría quejarme no creo pues quiera o no lo había disfrutado solo que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera visto su rostro en algún momento.

Finalmente llegue y como era día después de Halloween no era de extrañarse que no hubiera mucha gente, el que me llamo la atención fue Roxas quien andaba con una mochila y estaba sentado cerca de la fuente mirando hacia los lados algo nervioso.

-Hola, ¿para que me necesitabas?-le pregunte como saludo y el dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa pues había aparecido por su espalda como una pequeña venganza, el me miro con el ceño algo fruncido y yo esperaba alguna grosería pero en vez de eso me devolvió el saludo y me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar más discreto, me quede sorprendido por esa actitud y lo seguí algo curioso por saber hasta que llegamos a una zona algo escondida por los árboles y yo le repetí mi pregunta.

Ninguno dijo nada, era muy extraño que me pidiera hablar con él en privado, volteo a varios lados buscando si había alguien y comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila sin dejar de mirarme, temía que fuera una broma pero la hubiera preferido pues saco el antifaz que yo había usado en la fiesta, me quede viéndolo asombrado y el me desviaba un poco la mirada, se arremango su camisa hasta el hombro, en el vi la marca de una mordida y entonces no me quedo duda...había tenido mi primera vez con Roxas, sentí los colores subirme al rostro y el me regreso la mirada esperando que le dijera algo.

-Yo...Roxas...no sabía que eras tú...si quieres podemos hacer de cuenta que nada paso-le propuse yo bastante nervioso pues pensé que iría con el chisme a toda la escuela si no hubiera sido porque el también estaba involucrado, aun me negaba a esa idea de que hubiera sido el pero que estuviera con el antifaz y la marca eran toda la prueba que necesitaba, lo peor es que tenía un sentimiento de alivio y nerviosismo.

-No...no quiero hacer de cuenta que nada paso, entiendo que siempre te molesto y todo, que no soy exactamente un amigo tuyo hasta anoche en que comenzamos a conocernos bien, pero no quiero olvidarlo porque...-me comenzó a decir captando mi atención, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo en espera de que terminara esa oración y no podía comprender mi estado, mis manos estaban temblando de la emoción y seria como mi rostro estaba más rojo que nunca antes, se suponía que era mi enemigo y ahora me tiene en este estado de ansiedad por el resto-tu...me gustas, de hecho me gustabas desde antes de la fiesta-completo con las mejillas algo rojas pero sin ninguna duda en sus ojos, mis nervios se dispararon pues no me lo podía esperar de él, fue la misma persona de quien me había sentido atraído en la fiesta y a quien me entregue y resulto ser mi peor enemigo, respire profundo para poder hablar pues debía darle una respuesta, ahí estuvo mi dilema pues ahora no lo veía igual que antes, se veía más...lindo

-Roxas, siempre me ha molestado sin motivo y ahora me dices que te gusto solo porque...ya sabes...lo hicimos, no soy tonto, sé que lo dices para molestarme otra vez e incluso ahora...me tienes confundido-comencé a balbucear pero el soltó una leve carcajada que me molesto-lo vez!, seguramente es otra fea broma, tu sabes que te odio por todo lo que me has hecho, si hubiera sabido que eras tú no habría aceptado nada-le dije molesto por su actitud logrando callarlo, pensé que había ganado pero él se acercó a mí y me sonrió con cariño ocasionado que yo lo mirara confuso pues creo que es la primera vez que me ve así, extendió sus brazos hacia mí y yo por reflejo retrocedí, el avanzaba y yo me alejaba hasta que me quede arrinconado contra un árbol y el me impedía un escape colocándose frente a mí, tomo mi cintura ocasionado que mi sonrojo aumentara y junto nuestras frentes mostrándome ahora una sonrisa burlona que me irritaba.

-Mi querido Sora, hablas demasiado pero aun así eres muy lindo sonrojado, en vez de estar con todo lo del pasado, porque no intentemos disfrutar esto que estamos sintiendo ahora? pues tu sonrojo me dice que no quieres que me aleje-me comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a mis labios, estaba a punto de detenerlo pero la verdad es que si lo deseaba y extendí mis labios como si me estuviera entregando a él, ahora sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, nuevamente esa calidez que me domino por completo anoche y que había extrañado este tiempo me alborotaba los sentidos, no pensé y solo actúe colocando mis brazos en su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí y no separar el contacto, le correspondí con cariño mientras el acariciaba mi cintura y espalda a la vez que mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos rubios, apenas nos separamos por la falta de aire vi en sus ojos un toque de cariño hacia mí y entonces la realidad me llego de golpe.

-Yo...este...eso no fue nada, simplemente estoy aceptando tu oferta...no es que me gustes-me intentaba excusar bastante sonrojado por como el me miraba, intente zafarme de su abrazo pero él no me dejaba ir lo cual me desesperaba hasta que me rendí, suponía que de nada me serviría resistirme a él desde este punto y le devolví el abrazo, se rio levemente y se sentó en el piso obligándome a sentarme en sus piernas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona la cual me confundió

-Definitivamente fuiste mi mejor dulce de Halloween, querido Sora-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, yo lo mire algo molesto pero honestamente no me podía negar los sentimientos descubiertos hacia él, simplemente tome su rostro con mis manos y lo acerque al mío observando como el extendía sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos

-Entonces más te vale apreciar este dulce, pues por tu culpa se ha vuelto adicto a ti-le dije con un tono cariñoso el cual simplemente me guiño un ojo como respuesta, supongo que dé él no me podía esperar mucho más y decidí acercarme a besarlo cumpliendo lo que él...lo que ambos deseábamos.

-Pero.... ¿sería mucho pedir que para la próxima vez no me muerdas? Créeme aun me duele-se rio el tocándose el hombro mientras se reía un poco, mientras mi rostro se sonrojaba y me escondía en su pecho para que no me viera, definitivamente nuestra relación no sería fácil desde este punto pero si voy a ser honesto, la quiero intentar hasta el final.

Este fue un extraño pero lindo Halloween


End file.
